Generación de Colosso
by Dj MafiaGam17
Summary: Esta es una historia hecha por mi y narra sobre la infinita lucha que han llevado los cazadores contra los distintos tipos de criaturas, hasta que un día se tomara la decisión de encontrar un nuevo líder para los cazadores...Todos los personajes son creados por mi al igual que algunas criaturas que irán apareciendo con el desenlace de esta increíble aventura.
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

En un lugar apartado de las leyes humanas, donde cosas increíbles pueden suceder se encuentran criaturas, no solo mitológicas, sino también seres nunca antes vistos por el hombre que se alimentan de los seres vivos, solo existen para matar y alimentarse no todas tienen el cerebro como una nuez pero hay q cuidarse de ellos, por que lo que conocemos como "planeta tierra" ya no será lo mismo una vez que estos ataquen….No todo esta perdido, allí entro yo mi nombre es Roy Giudici soy un cazador de monstruos y acabo de completar una tarea en Pensilvania, por lo general trabajo solo, pero nosotros somos una asociación de cazadores en Roma llamada "Colosso" nos encargamos de mantener el orden en la tierra, nuestro líder Bernardo Viespuci le llaman el 3ero (por ser el tercer descendiente de los Colosso) es el cazador mas reconocido en todo el mundo con una edad de 89 años sufre de una grave enfermedad y quiere dejar como descendiente a Daisuke Nakamura vive en Japón y me dejaron la tarea a mi de ser su tutor personal para convertirse en un sucesor ideal para nuestro clan….


	2. Capitulo 1

**Generación de Colosso**

Capitulo 1: ¿Descendiente de un grupo de asesinos?

**## Roy ##**

-Ya en Japón, quería visitar este hermoso país cuando este de vacaciones y tendré que estar varios días entrenando un niño de 14 años para ser el líder de los Colosso, que decepción—Pensaba mientras leía el historial de Daisuke en el autobús.

-Al bajarme mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las 5am, camine 11 cuadras en búsqueda de la dirección que me dejo el 3ero hasta que encontré una casa con el apellido "Nakamura" escrito en Japonés, coloqué una carta en el buzón y mientras salía por la puerta la Sra. Nakamura pude esconderme detrás de los árboles.

**## Daisuke ##**

-Daisuke!...Daisukeee! Vas a llegar tarde otra vez—Me gritaba mi madre para despertarme, mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-Subió a mi cuarto y entre todo el desorden consiguió una prueba de matemáticas en la cual había raspado con 09 me grito, sin pensarlo 2 veces me levante de mi cama y me caí de ella.

-¿Estas bien? Mira esto, lo encontré en el buzón esta mañana—Mostrándome una carta que decía:

"USTED RECIBIRÁ UN TUTOR" criare a su hijo para convertirlo en un líder de la siguiente generación, soy joven y bien visto con solo que me den un lugar para dormir y comida le enseñaré a su hijo las 24 horas del día gratis.

-Mamá no necesito un tutor—Comentaba mientras bostezaba…

-Miré hacia el reloj de mi cuarto y ya era tarde para llegar a la escuela, me vestí a toda velocidad y me resbale por las escaleras cayendo hasta el final, me dolía el estomago, de repente sentí un escalofrío inmenso, se sentía un ambiente muy tenso hacia la cocina volteé la cabeza lentamente y lo primera que vi fue un hombre alto de apariencia tenebrosa, una chaqueta rota, un sombrero ancho y un parche en el ojo.

-CIAO! tu debes ser Daisuke….O me equivoco? —Se dirigía a mi de manera sarcástica.

-S-S-Si, soy y-y-yo— Nunca había estado tan asustado.

-A partir de hoy cuidaré de ti "Inútil", mi nombre es Roy Giudici y soy tu nuevo tutor—Hablaba como si me conociera de toda la vida y como era posible que supiera el apodo que me dan desde el jardín de niños.

-Lo básico es conseguir información, y veo q tu promedio en la escuela no es muy bueno.

-Mamaaaaá! Dile a este sujeto que se vaya de la casa, no le haré caso a una persona q no conozco—Dije con enojo

-Sorprendentemente llego a pararse enfrente de mi, juraría que estaba por lo menos a 4 metros de distancia, se colocó un guante blanco y me bofeteo la cara no lo parecían pero eran increíblemente fuertes…

-No estabas atrasado para ir a clases? —Otro sarcasmo mas, esta persona no me agrada para nada. Ahora no solo me duele el estomago sino también la cara.

-¡Ya me voyyy! —Salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas para llegar a tiempo.

-Durante el camino me preguntaba, quien es ese hombre? Xq me busca a mi?

-Soy un asesino…..y cazador de monstruos—Dijo Roy, estaba en la entrada de la escuela! como llego primero que yo si el estaba detrás de mi? Y q es eso de asesino creo q esta persona esta mal de la cabeza.

-Se escuchó un sonido extraño y un perro apareció en frente de mí.

-Ahhh…. No te me acerques!.—No me lo esperaba.

-De verdad q eres patético, nadie se asusta con un poodle, veo que tendré que estar aquí más de lo que me imaginaba. —Roy hablando consigo mismo otra vez.

Hi! Daisuke-kun quien es esta persona? — Era Kumiko la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida su belleza era como las estrellas siempre brillantes al igual q su buen humor, siempre he soñado con ser su novio…

**## Roy ##**

-Ciao Ciao—Con que esta es la mujer de Daisuke, humm no esta mal, por lo menos tiene buenos gustos este niño (estaba pensando).

-Mi nombre es Roy, un placer—agarre su mano y le di un beso como todo un caballero, en eso se acerca otra señorita, al parecer era de otro instituto, pero antes de que lograra decir algo sonó la campana del instituto y salieron corriendo.

-Oye Daisuke estas enamorado de esa chica cierto? — le pregunte mientras babeaba mi chaqueta.

-Ella es la mas popular del Colegio! y antes que nada déjame decirte que esto no te concierne—Respondía con timidez.

-Como soy tu tutor debo entender todo este tipo de relaciones —Aunque no lo quiera.

-No recuerdo habértelo pedido, ¿quien te crees que eres? Déjame solo YA!—No debería de hablarme de esa manera…

-No te desharás de mi fácilmente—Dije en respuesta a su reacción.

-Agarré su brazo y se lo doble utilizando 3 dedos, estuvo llorando del dolor por 3 minutos, y por estar perdiendo el tiempo llorando llego tarde a clases una vez mas jajajajaj.

-Mientras se encontraba en el instituto me subí a un árbol y aproveche para leer una vez más la carta del 3ero era un poco confusa tanto la letra, como lo que quería transmitir, lo único que lleva en el contenido esta carta es la dirección de la casa Nakamura y un pequeño párrafo al final que me indica y debo hacer una misión de comprobación, junto con la carta me dio un frasco con varias píldoras de color verde, sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Me dirigí hacia el salón de Daisuke, entre por la ventana y coloque una de estas píldoras en su jugo de frutas y espere al menos 8 min. Para que acabara la clase, al beber el jugo le tuve que dar un golpe en la nuca en el punto ciego de las personas, cayó hacia el suelo inconciente.

-Levántate! La pastilla tiene un efecto que te hará reaccionar a cualquier situación a la que estés en peligro o que necesites justo como ahora—Si sobrevive a la muerte será aceptado por todos nosotros…..y si no lo hace tuvimos falsas esperanzas en ti (pensé y tome un largo silencio).


	3. Capitulo 2

**Generación de Colosso**

Capitulo 2: Renacer

**## Roy ##**

-El tiempo se agotaba, el corazón de este chico cada vez late con menos fuerza ahora no se si hice lo correcto en golpearlo con tanta fuerza, seguí las indicaciones del 3ero al pie de la letra sin un error. De repente sentí una leve presencia como si alguien nos estuviera observando desde un lugar en donde no lo pueda detectar fácilmente, volteé para todos lados pero no había nada sospechoso…

-Saqué una tiza que tenia en mi chaqueta con una etiqueta que tenía plasmada la letra "C" de nuestra organización y dibujé un círculo en el suelo con muchos detalles y signos escritos en latín en su interior, no era una tiza común y corriente si el circulo mágico se colocaba de color rojo eso quiere decir que un monstruo rondaba por estos lados.

…

**## Daisuke ##**

-¿Do-Donde estoy? ¿Que es este lugar? Está todo oscuro, ¿hay alguien aquí? —Dije asustado, era extraño no había ni un alma cerca estoy flotando en la oscuridad.

-¿Estaré muerto? —Me pregunté un poco sorprendido, ahora recuerdo q estaba tomando mi "Tropic Fruit" cuando pude ver que alguien me golpeaba muy fuerte en el cuello…..creo q fue ese sujeto Roy cuando salga de este lugar voy a darle su merecido.

-Caminé y caminé por todas partes y no encontraba una salida, pero al parecer un pequeño resplandor se acercaba muy rápido no sabia lo que era, parecía un hada, ¿será un ángel? Era dorado y tenía forma de bola con 2 alas de plumas, cuando lo intente atrapar escapo de mis manos y lo perseguí, al estar cerca de el este ángel creció y comenzaba a tomar forma humana. Me sorprendí mucho al verla, era una mujer, su piel brillaba, tenía un velo extremadamente largo de color blanco q cubría su cuerpo, tenia orejas de duendes, tenia un cabello largo, dorado y cubierto de rosas.

-¡Hi! 4to mi nombre es Perla soy el "Kuillish" que te acompañará hasta el día de tu muerte—Me dijo la extraña persona que me acompañaba en este oscuro y solitario lugar.

-¿Donde estamos? —pregunte de manera un poco mas calmada, tal vez ella sepa como salir de aquí.

-Estamos en tu subconsciente.

-¡En mi subconsciente! Eso no puede ser, ¿entonces estoy muerto? —OK ahora si estoy sorprendido.

-No, no estas muerto aunque puedes morir pronto si no sales de aquí, estas en una cuerda floja entre la vida y la muerte, solo tienes que encontrar el camino correcto al salir de aquí.

-¡QUÉ! ¿Y por que estas tu aquí? Eres un producto de mi imaginación, o acaso…AHHH! Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco.

-Estoy aquí porque tomaste una de las "Destroyers" son píldoras de color verde que te permiten mantener un estado neutro con tus emociones y utilizar tu velocidad interior, tu concentración y tu fuerza al 100% el efecto de estas píldoras dura 10 días y solo se activará en momentos de peligro aunque tiene un pequeño defecto, la primera vez de su uso tienes que desmayarte por un golpe o estar al borde de la muerte para su activación, sino el estado neutro de tu cuerpo pasará a negativo y morirás de inmediato.

**## Roy ##**

-El circulo mágico que había dibujado en el suelo se convirtió en un color rojo opaco esto me indicó que la criatura que nos estaba acechando era de un nivel bajo, de pronto el poodle de esta mañana salio entre los arbusto y tenia una mirada intimidante…

-Un cachorrito no da miedo, pero había algo en el que era distinto me distraje por unos instantes para revisar la pulsación de Daisuke pero mientras mas me acercaba a él, el perro ladraba aun mas fuerte.

-En eso se descoloró tomando una tonalidad verdosa, lo que era el inocente perro peludo de 41 cm ahora es un monstruo verde de al menos 3 metros.

**## Daisuke ##**

-Creo que ya te entiendo—Dije un poco dudoso.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?

-No lo se, tienes que buscar tu propio camino, te guiare a la habitación de la vida pero déjame darte una advertencia, al entrar ahí solo te quedara 1 min. Para elegir tú camino, si sucede lo peor moriremos y desapareceremos de este mundo— ¿Que busque mi propio camino? No tengo otra elección.

-Chasqueó los dedos y aparecí en una habitación toda blanca con dos puertas al frente ambas iguales y según las instrucciones de Perla tendré que escoger si vivir o morir (todo dependía de las puertas). Atrás de las puertas estaba un reloj de aguja al parecer era muy antiguo porque recuerdo que mi abuelo tenia uno exactamente igual, el reloj marcaba los 60 segundos que me quedaban de vida.

-Cerré mis ojos y traté de concentrarme lo más posible pero el reloj mientras mas se acercaba el final del tiempo mas fuerte sonaba, eso aturdía mis oídos por un momento logre ver a través de las puertas con solo mi mente pero fue por unos instantes, abrí mis ojos y mire hacia el reloj quedaban solo 7 segundos, no tenia otra alternativa, me guié por mis instintos y abrí la puerta de la derecha.

**## Roy ##**

-No podía creer la velocidad de esta bestia, esquivo todas las balas sagradas que tenia, no me queda de otra tendré que usar la "Force-Gun" es la única arma de fuego existente en el mundo con balas purificadoras infinitas nunca se acabaran solo que muy pocos la han usado, mi maestro me la regaló al parecer solo él y el fundador de los Colosso (El 1ero) la han logrado usar a la perfección, será la primera vez que lo use.

-Mientras sacaba el arma el gatillo se trabó, algo que me parecía muy extraño, de repente la criatura me ataca por la espalda con sus garras y caigo al suelo, se me había ocurrido un plan no moriría contra un monstruo de rango bajo cuando he sido el único entre los actuales cazadores que ha matado monstruos de rangos altos…

-Este se me abalanzó encima, justo en ese instante se escucharon los latidos de un corazón acelerándose cada vez mas tutu..tutu..tutu, resonaba tan fuerte como si estuviera golpeando la pared con mis puños, tenia la ligera sospecha de que era lo que pasaba.

-¡LEVANTATEEE! Daisuke, demuéstrame lo que puede hacer el descendiente de la 4ta generación—Grité mientras me sentía emocionado.

-Se levantó con una mirada fría y atormentante digna de un asesino.

-¡Toma! Le lancé la Force-Gun— Por lo general pesa demasiado pero el la podía agarrar con toda libertad…

-Tenía una velocidad mayor a la que tenía cuando corría hacia el instituto, esquivo todos los golpes que trataba de darle el perro, fue a pegarle a Daisuke y se clava su puño en la tierra, en ese momento Daisuke recorrió el brazo del monstruo y le apunto a la cabeza con la pistola—Era verdaderamente increíble los resultados de esas Píldoras.

-Con toda libertad jala el gatillo y la bala purificadora destruye al monstruo y salio del cuerpo del perro, en ese mismo instante Daisuke volvió a la normalidad.

**## Daisuke ##**

-¿Qué-Qué era eso? — ¿De verdad fui yo quien acabo con ese monstruo?

**-**Era un Spotz, una criatura de clase baja "Nivel 1" son inofensivos en su forma original pero suelen ser peligrosos cuando se apoderan de los seres vivos— Respondió Roy a mi pregunta, nunca imaginé que fuera cierto que era un cazador.

-¿Nivel 1? — Me empezó a dar curiosidad el tema.

-Así es nosotros clasificamos a las criaturas por niveles, el nivel mas bajo (Nivel 1) el nivel mas alto (Nivel 10).

-Eso quiere decir que yo solo acabé con un monstruo—Yupiiiiiii me sentí alegre y a la vez inusual.

-No te alegres tanto, solo tuviste suerte ¿Qué tal te fue haya adentro? ¿conociste al Kuillish?

-Así es, ¿Que es un Kuillish?

-Un Kuillish es una criatura inofensiva y pacífica que habita en los cazadores mas talentosos, en tu caso se fabricaron unas píldoras especiales para que tuvieras uno, estos seres son de distintos colores, realmente el color no importa mucho pero en las leyendas de Roma se dice que el 1er Colosso tenia uno Dorado, el 2do de color Plateado y el 3ero de color Bronce…No es coincidencia que sean los colores de 3 metales muy importantes.

-¿El 1ero tenía uno dorado? ¿Igual al mío? — Pensé mientras veia el arma que me entrego Roy.

-Te gusta mucho cierto, me la regalo mi maestro al completar mi entrenamiento pero nunca la pude usar adecuadamente, ¡quédatela! Ahora te pertenece a ti…Vamos llegaremos tarde a cenar—Recogió sus cosas y volvimos a casa, esta noche fue la mejor de todas.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Generación de Colosso**

Capitulo 3: El deseo del estudiante misterioso.

**## Roy ##**

-Daisuke Nakamura, cabello blanco y muy poco atlético, instituto "Curf" primer año sección A, su promedio actual en todas las asignaturas es de 16.49, no tiene amigos y desde el jardín de infancia lo apodan: "Inútil", para entrenar a este perdedor he viajado desde muy lejos para convertirlo en el jefe de la familia Colosso, mi nombre es Roy Giudici y este es solo el comienzo de una increíble aventura…

-Después de una inesperada tarde Daisuke y yo volvimos a la casa, mamá (ya me siento en confianza) preparó una excelente cena de rámen casero, cenamos tranquilamente y nos fuimos a dormir, la señora Nakaruma fue muy amable en prepararme un colchón en el cuarto de Daisuke.

-Ha pasado un poco mas de una semana que estoy en Japón, esta amaneciendo y el cuarto de Daisuke desordenado como siempre, no me extrañó ver varios libros y cómics en el piso (algunos abiertos), un par de jeans sucios y una bolsa de frituras con una fecha de expiración de hace 2 semanas, su cuarto no tenia nada en especial como el de cualquier otro adolescente en el mundo.

-Daisuke ya despierta, es de día—Dije mientras tambaleaba su cuerpo.

-¡Mmmmm ah, cinco minutos mas!—Hablaba dormido, que irresponsable llegará tarde a clases.

-Deacuerdo, no me dejas otra opción que despertarte como lo hacemos en la familia—Agarre 2 baldes diferentes, uno con agua fría y otro repleto de hielo.

-Coloqué el balde con hielo en sus pantalones y a su vez música a todo volumen.

-AHHHHH!—Se despertó sorprendido, en ese momento le lancé el otro balde con agua fría en la cara para que se despertara completamente.

-¡Pero que rayos haces!

-¿Estas despierto? —Yo y mi sarcasmo.

-¡Acaso acostumbras despertar a las personas con un balde de agua fría y hielo en los pantalones!—Apagó la radio que estaba encima de su escritorio.

-Bueno, abriste los ojos por lo menos, a veces la gente ni siquiera se despierta.

-Eso es seguro por que les da un infarto—Al parecer no le gustan las mañanas.

-Saqué una libreta personal de color negro donde anoto las cosas importantes como las misiones que recibo o el nombre de los sitios a lo que he visitado, en fin las cosas importantes.

-Este es el plan de hoy —mostrándole una de mis páginas.

-¿Plan? ¿De que me hablas?

-Así es, tu horario del día de hoy—Sonreí una vez mas al ver su cara de confundido.

**HORARIO:**

Durante el día: Conocer al nuevo estudiante extranjero.

Durante la tarde: Partido de Soccer.

-¿Partido de Soccer? ¡Pero si el torneo colegial no tiene nada que ver conmigo!, solo soy un jugador sustituto.

-En estos momentos carecen de los jugadores titulares, así que el sustituto del sustituto del sustituto llamado Daisuke va a jugar ahora.

**## Daisuke ##**

-¡QUEEEÉ! Pero ¿por que?—Aquí hay algo sospechoso.

-¿Quién sabe? — Respondió con tanta tranquilidad.

-¡Roy! No será que tu….en tan solo unos instantes imaginé todas las cosas horribles que le pudo haber hecho a los demás sustitutos, después de todo es un asesino.

-Claro que no—Dijo sin una expresión en su rostro, que alivio es un asesino pero no creo que llegaría a esos extremos.

-Al parecer recibieron una entrega de lasaña de la misma compañía y se enfermaron del estómago.

-¡Así que realmente fue tu culpa! —Estoy aterrado de lo que pueda hacer este sujeto solo por lograr su cometido.

-Todo esto lo hago para que puedas convertirte en un gran líder de los Colosso.

-No bromees, soy terrible en los deportes—Parecía que no me escuchara, solo estaba sonriendo mientras limpiaba sus armas.

-Y ya te dije que no quiero convertirme en el jefe de unos asesinos, no quisiera involucrarme con más monstruos—Debo admitir que fue sensacional ver uno.

-Este es tu destino, nunca te rindas en la vida.

-Te dije desde un principio que no quiero que un desconocido hable sobre mi vida y mucho menos que decida por mí.

-No te preocupes yo siempre estaré a tu lado adonde quiera que vayas, para eso soy tu tutor de tiempo completo — Que terco es, mejor me visto o sino llegaré tarde.

-Eso es lo que mas me preocupaaa!

-Ya al fin en mi colegió, nunca pensé que lo diría pero creo que este es el único lugar normal en donde podría estar en mi vida, eso creo, mi instituto era enorme y la parte de enfrente tenía un cierto parecido al reloj Big Ben de Inglaterra, es de color beige y tiene un reloj de aguja que marca la hora de clases, pienso que tiene mas parecido a un reloj moderno que a los tradicionales de aguja. Ya preparado para entrar a clases me dirijo antes a mi casillero para recoger mis libros, que molestia el día de hoy empezamos con "historia regional" pensé que nada podría alegrarme la mañana cuando apareció tras de mi…

-Hi! Daisuke-kun—Me encanta su pelo, es rojo con puntas de color naranja, lo cual es raro ya q ese es su cabello natural, le queda perfecto.

-Buenos días Kumiko-chan—Tan linda como siempre, al parecer este será un día como cualquier otro.

-¿Sabes que hoy vendrá un nuevo estudiante del extranjero? —Creo que todos ya estaban enterados, ¿pero como se enteró Roy?

-OH si, por alguna razón estaba en el horario de Roy— no sé por que lo estoy nombrando en un momento como este, creo que estaba nervioso.

-Me pregunto como es. ¿Será un chico o una chica? — Kumiko estaba realmente interesada en el tema.

-Q-Quien sabe…

-Entramos a la clase y el profesor nos presentó al estudiante nuevo, "Su nombre es Danielle Rossi-kun, estaba estudiando en Italia hasta ahora". Tenía un peinado extraño, cabello liso y marrón, vestía una franela azul con una chaqueta de cuero blanco. (Para ser de cuero se veía muy cómoda), se podían oír los comentarios de las chicas:

*Wow, es tan sexy….y además es de otro país*

-¿Italia no es también el país natal de Roy? O no! Voltee mi cabeza hacia la derecha justo donde estaba sentada Kumiko. ¡Ella está sonriendo! Esto no tiene buena pinta.

-El nuevo del salón se paró justo al frente de mi, me miraba con odio estoy seguro de que no le he hecho nada, pero cada vez estaba mas aterrado pateó mi pupitre logrando que me cayera de él. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? el profesor no lo regaño pero al menos logró que las cosas se calmaran, mis compañeras lo seguían halagando.

*Su aspecto escalofriante es lo que mas me gusta, definitivamente haremos un club de fans*

-Estuvo mirándome toda la clase, desde que llegó Roy solo me pasan cosas raras, al terminar clases sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro. Era Hayato el capitán del equipo de baseball, es muy popular en el instituto y un gran atleta, tiene el pelo largo y con pinchos.

-¿Contamos contigo hoy, Daisuke?

-¿Cuentan conmigo para…?— Dije exhausto por las clases y también por el nerviosismo del nuevo estudiante.

-El partido de soccer por supuesto.

-No sabía que también jugabas soccer, Hayato.

-Eres el portero asegúrate de proteger la arquería seguro que con tu velocidad no tendrás problema—A que se refería con mi velocidad, al momento me pasó por la mente un recuerdo de hace 3 días cuando no iba a llegar a tiempo a la escuela y estaba tan preocupado que se activó el efecto de la Destroyer, recuerdo también que al correr en camino hacia la escuela pase al lado de Hayato.

-Ah, te refieres a eso, si bueno…lo que quiero decir.

-Te esperamos en la cancha, de seguro ganaremos. —Se mostraba confiado, mientras que yo todo lo contrario.

-Estoy emocionada por el partido, te estaré apoyando—Kumiko estaba esperando verme jugar ¿será q voy? Desde hace poco me dejaron de llamar inútil, pero tengo miedo no soy bueno en deportes, pero tengo que demostrarle lo contrario a Kumiko. AHHHH! Que voy hacer ya se le pediré ayuda a Roy, grité su nombre por todo el colegio buscándolo pero no lo encontraba, y me había dicho que estaría a mi lado cuando lo necesitara, el piso se abrió y salió de ahí.

**## Roy ##**

-Ciao, ¿estas listo para el juego?— pregunté mientras salía del suelo, fue una entrada triunfal.

-¡No no lo estoy, necesito ayuda y no se como jugar soccer!—Se encontraba desesperado, se nota que aún le falta mucho.

-¡Dame otra de las Destroyer!

-Tonto aun no lo entiendes, si te comes otra píldora sin haber pasado el efecto de los 10 días lo mas probable es que mueras al instante—El plazo de efecto de la primera píldora se acabará hoy a las 4 pm, el partido esta por comenzar y apenas son las 3:16 pm.

-Si eres un hombre escogerás la muerte en lugar de huir—Quiero saber su reacción.

-No digas algo tan irresponsable si no estás involucrado en esto…

-Vamos Daisuke el Partido está por comenzar, nadie se reirá de ti si ven que das todo lo que tienes, esta es una pelea de hombres.

**## Daisuke ##**

**Comienzo del partido:**

-Todos esperan que de lo mejor de mí, creían que yo sería la salvación del equipo, se veían carteles con mi nombre en todo el campo y la gente gritando:

*Daisuke…Daiksuke…Daisuke…*

-La sorpresa mas grande me la llevé cuando observo que uno de los delanteros era Danielle el nuevo estudiante de intercambio, ahora si estoy en problemas si dejo que la pelota entre, el me matará, el partido comenzó éramos Primero "A" vs Primero "B" la chancha era de grama y empezó a ponerse resbalosa por la lluvia que apareció de la nada, avanzaron con gran velocidad hacia la arquería, patearon el balón cada vez tenía mayor potencia, tuve miedo de que me pegara en la cara:

*GOOOOOL*

-El partido estaba 0-1 todos me miraron con odio menos Hayato, el debe pensar que solo fue suerte…y así continuó el partido no toque el balón ni una vez, todos daban su mayor esfuerzo Hayato corrió hasta la arquería con el balón y metió un gol de chilena, primera vez que veo uno en persona fue increíble el arbitro sonó el pito dando el final del primer tiempo, estábamos perdiendo 1-4.

-Traté de poner excusas de que me había lastimado el pie pero no tuvo sentido al mirar que todo el equipo tenía heridas verdaderas sin embargo yo solo estoy….No, aun queda el segundo tiempo haré todo lo que pueda, parece ridículo intentar usar la píldora cuando todos los demás han trabajado duro en este equipo, haré lo que pueda y luego me disculparé con todos.

**## Roy ##**

-Veo que ahora lo entiendes—miré mi reloj de bolsillo, eran las 4:01 pm eso quiere decir que ya han pasado los 10 días del tiempo límite se veía muy confiado así que saque mis dardos especiales que con solo pinchar al objetivo al lanzar otros dardos lo seguirán siempre a él no importa si lo lanzo bien o mal, coloqué una Destroyer dentro de el dardo y lo lancé.

-En el aire cerca de Daisuke el dardo se disolvió y le píldora le cayó justo en el pecho, según la carta del 3ero la primera píldora hay que consumirla pero las demás entran en el cuerpo al tacto, hizo efecto de inmediato y durante el resto del partido detuvo todo los balones con las manos, los pies, partes que no quisiera nombrar y hasta con la cabeza, no le metieron ni un solo gol, las personas estaban en silencio quedaban solo 6 segundos Hayato se dribla al portero y antes de poder patearla se resbala y cae al suelo, era todo suspenso por suerte el nuevo llego a tiempo para patearla, pega en un poste y entra lentamente a la arquería justo cuando el arbitro señaló el final del partido.

*Game Set, 1er año A gana el encuentro 5-4*

**## Daisuke ##**

-Muy bien lo hiciste Daisuke— Dijo Hayato mientras clocó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

-Si, ganamos Hayato— Estaba feliz por el trato de Hayato durante el partido.

-Realmente eres asombroso— Dijo sonriente.

-Nos miramos fijamente la cara y nos reímos jajajaja—Creo que por fin tengo un amigo...

**## Roy ##**

-Hayato Misaki, su capacidad atlética y su popularidad son definitivamente necesarios para esta familia, es bueno que se conviertan en amigos.

**## Daisuke ##**

-No se ha acabado—Una voz con rencor torturaban mis oídos.

-Voltee para saber quien me hablaba, con una cara de odio y rencor estaba Danielle observándome.

-No lo aceptaré, ¡Soy el único digno de convertirse en el 4to! — ¿Q-Qué dijo? ¿El 4to? Acaso sabe de la existencia de todo esto.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Generación de Colosso**

Capitulo 4: ¿El fin del Curf?.

**## Daisuke ##**

-El partido fue todo un éxito realmente no pensé que ganaríamos, lo que me extraño fue el comportamiento del nuevo estudiante "Danielle Rossi" y más aun cuando me hablo sobre ser el 4to, al parecer escuche mal no creo que él esté enterado de la situación así que decidimos salir de la cancha y me llevó a la parte trasera del instituto, es la única parte de la escuela donde no está presentable ya que es ahí donde colocan los residuos de todos los basureros.

-¿U-Um que ocurre Danielle-kun?—Pregunte de forma en que me repitiera lo que me quería decir en la cancha.

-Si una basura como tu se vuelve un cazador, o mejor dicho el líder de los cazadores la familia Colosso está acabada—No podía creer lo que decía definitivamente le tenía que preguntar.

-¿Co-Como sabes sobre la familia?

-Eres un estorbo, no llegaras más lejos—Afirmó mientras sacaba unas bombas de sus bolsillos.

-¡Bombas! —De un momento a otro Roy salió de un árbol ¿Cómo logra estar en tantos lugares a la vez?

-Esto fue más rápido de lo que esperaba—Como si de verdad supiera lo que está pasando este sujeto cada vez me asusta mas y lo peor de todo es que vive en mi casa.

-¡Roy! ¿En un lugar así?—Tenía que preguntar.

-Tengo escondites en toda la escuela—Asintiendo a mi pregunta.

-Ciao Danielle Rossi—Parándose enfrente de él.

-¡QUÉ! ¿Lo conoces?

-Así es, el es un miembro de nuestro clan que llamé de Italia.

-¿Estas entre los grupo de cazadores Danielle? Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos— Roy comenzó a entablar conversación con él.

-Así que tu eres el asesino más confiable del 3ero, Roy Giudici, escuché rumores sobre ti—No sabía que Roy era tan famoso entre los cazadores.

-Será mejor que sea verdad que me convertiré en el sucesor al clan si elimino a este sujeto.

-¿Que está diciendo? ¿Por qué razón le estará preguntando estas cosas a Roy?

-Sí, es verdad—Ah que rayos…todo esto lo planeó desde un principio.

-¿Roy que estás diciendo, acaso fue mentira todo lo que me dijiste sobre la sucesión del 3ero y mi puesto hacia el 4to? —Cada vez me doy cuenta de que mi mundo está cambiando totalmente.

-Si no quieres perder, lucha—Estoy sin palabras, ¿Enserio dejará que me enfrente a alguien tan peligroso como él?

-¿Luchar? ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedo luchar con un asesino!—Salí corriendo, no importa lo patético que me vea no quisiera estar más involucrado de lo que estoy. Después de haber avanzado por lo meno metros en ese mismo instante una explosión aparece enfrente de mí, me agache y cubrí mi cabeza como si fuera una tortuga.

-¡Detente justo ahí! —Exclamó Danielle.

-¿De dónde sacaste la…? En ese momento Roy me interrumpió para darme un pequeño dato sobre este chico "Se dice que Danielle Rossi tiene la capacidad de esconder sus bombas caseras en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, en otras palabras el es una bomba humana", pensé que la información que me daría me alentaría pero fue todo lo contrario.

-En Italia me llaman "Boy Bomba" — Realiza su presentación mientras enciende el mechero de las 4 bombas que tenía en la mano izquierda y las 4 en la mano derecha, el miedo me consumía, no tuve otra alternativa que pararme del suelo y salir corriendo.

-Las explosiones caían detrás de mí, cada vez más cerca, nunca había estado tan asustado creo que moje mis pantalones pero eso era lo que menos me preocupaba en este momento no podía parar de correr ni de pedir ayuda a gritos.

***Mientras tanto en la casa Nakamura***

La mamá de Daisuke se levanta del sofá, de ver las noticias y se asoma por la ventana de su casa.

-Mamá de Daisuke: ¡AH! ¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí, fuegos artificiales? Iré más tarde al centro comercial a comprar unos cuantos—Sonrió complacida mente.

***Escuela Curf***

-Me encontraba totalmente exhausto, no podía correr más, no importaba donde me escondiera el me encontraba, llegue a dar con una de las esquinas de la escuela, estaba acorralado.

-¡Esta será la explosión final! —Sonriendo de la manera más perversa posible y prendiendo el mechero a 8 bombas mas al mismo tiempo, era un genio de las explosiones.

-Hey, Daisuke—Se apareció Hayato repentinamente, no quiero que él también se involucre en esto, tengo que hacer algo.

-¡Muereeee! —Tanta alegría no podía haber en la cara del extranjero, pero si me pegaban esas explosiones también dañaría a Hayato, tengo q detenerlas, sin pensarlo 2 veces me abalancé sobre las bombas, al intentar apagarlas me quemé las manos, el dolor más grande que he sentido en mi vida con solo haberlas tocado era algo terrible.

-Dime que estás jugando, parece divertido ¡déjame jugar también!—Exclamó Hayato mientras agarraba una de las bombas.

-El mechero de la bomba que sostenía mi nuevo mejor amigo estaba a punto de extinguirse no sabía qué hacer ¡no voy a perder a alguien importante para mí en una situación como esta!

**## Danielle ##**

-Con una sonrisa en mi rostro ya estaba por declarar mi victoria como el nuevo sucesor para el puesto del 4to, pero lo que no me esperaba fue que con la mirada hacía el piso y con una sola mano apago el mechero de mi bomba, esta vez era distinto, no sintió dolor y se sentía un aura de confianza muy grande en su entorno.

-Levantó la mirada y en sus ojos no había nada, ni miedo, ni alegría, ni siquiera el cansancio por correr tanto era como si estuviera en un trance hasta yo comenzaba a asustarme un poco, pero no, no dejare que el miedo me domine.

-¡Doble de Bombas! — Esta vez sí atinaré el golpe, lancé 16 bombas encendidas al mismo tiempo y con una velocidad mayor a la que traía las fue apagando una por una, este sujeto no era ordinario, pero no me rediré.

-¡Triple de Bombas! —Encendiendo 24 bombas es imposible que las detenga, por un pequeño descuido y la gran cantidad que tenía en mi mano se me cayeron todas al piso, me estaban rodeando no podía pensar en otra cosa sino en que este sería mi final.

-Recogiendo todas las bombas previamente lanzadas, las acumuló y se las arrojó hacia una caja de cartón que estaba cerca de nosotros.

**## Daisuke ##**

-Gracias a dios, sentí un alivio porque nadie salió herido aun no me acostumbro del todo al estado neutral que toma mi cuerpo en estas situaciones, antes me quedaba totalmente inconsciente pero creo que ahora puedo recordar un poco lo que pasó ¡ughh! Me duele la cabeza.

-¡No me di cuenta! Eres el adecuado para convertirte en el jefe, ¡4to lo seguiré hasta el final de los tiempos! ¡Pida lo que quiera de mí! —Decía Danielle mientras se arrodillaba al frente de mí.

-Quien pierda se convierte en el subordinado del ganador, esa es la regla de la familia—Intervino Roy en nuestra conversación.

-¿Regla? — Que significa esto, ¿Roy lo tenía planeado?

-En realidad, nunca tuve la intención de convertirme en el 4to solo quería comprobar si el 4to tenía la fuerza suficiente para convertirse en el jefe… ¡Pero probaste que me equivocaba! ¡Eres mucho más de lo que esperaba! ¡Hasta arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme, a pesar de que era tu enemigo! ¡Como Danielle Rossi mi vida está en tus manos! —Guao se sentía alegre por saber que yo era fuerte, y en estos momentos yo me encuentro confundido así que detendré esta locura.

-¡Espera, eso no esta bien! ¿No podemos simplemente ser compañeros de clase?—Dije un poco alterado.

-No te permitiré hacer eso— Danielle colocó una mirada desafiante, el me da tanto miedo que no pude contestarle… ¿Qué pasa con esta situación?

-Buen trabajo Daisuke, es por tu fuerza que Danielle se convirtió en tu subordinado, ¡Tu pasaste hoy!—Dijo Roy mientras sacaba su libreta de anotaciones, aun si lo que hace es una locura él realmente piensa en mí.

-Daisuke, realmente eres un sujeto divertido, déjame entrar en tu grupo también—Era Hayato quien rodeo su brazo en mi cuello, no recordaba que se encontraba en este lugar.

-Eres el jefe ¿verdad? —Él piensa que solo es un juego…

-¡Hey Tu! ¡No te pongas tan amigable con el 4to! —Mientras que Danielle se lo toma muy enserio, lo extraño fue la reacción de Roy, está muy serio y mirando hacia la esquina en donde estábamos peleando, guardó la libreta lentamente y sacó su pistola apuntando hacia la caja de cartón.

-¡Quién está ahí! — La caja de cartón en la cual había lanzado las bombas comenzó a moverse…


	6. Capitulo 5

**Generación de Colosso**

Capitulo 5: Rivales

**## Roy ##**

Sabía desde un principio que algo no estaba bien así que decidí acabar con esto yo mismo. ¡Quien está ahí! apuntando con mi pistola hacia la caja de cartón, de pronto salió un ratón y caminó alrededor de todos los presente, luego se ocultó entre la basura y todos empezaron a reír, todos menos yo estoy casi seguro de que no era un simple ratón así que decidí ignorarlo pero no eliminando el hecho de que dentro de poco estaremos en peligro.

**## Daisuke ##**

Roy se encontraba muy serio, Hayato me ayudo a levantarme del suelo realizando una muleta humana y Danielle comenzó a discutir con Hayato reclamándole que el único que me puede hacer una muleta humana es el, sonreí un poco y a la vez era extraño su actitud odiosa en mi contra cambió por una actitud sobreprotectora en ese instante Roy corrió a gran velocidad y pateó la caja logrando que se volteara boca abajo.

-Como lo Sospechaba— Dijo Roy apuntando a la caja, esta vez sacó una ametralladora con una calavera a un lado.

De momento apareció una bomba de la caja, con dos grandes ojos de color blanco, brazos delgados con guantes y piernas pequeñas y delgadas con unos zapatos puntiagudos en forma de espiral como los de un genio mágico.

-Es un "Iroiro" ¡apártense! Lo derribare de una buena vez—Apuntando a la pequeña bomba, disparó la primera bala diciendo "Desaparece, bala Colosso Categía A" sacando una bala con la "C" en su entorno y de color Roja.

La bala falló, el pequeñín tenía una velocidad sorprendente Danielle también trató de ayudar, lanzo varias bombas y el Ikno o como se llame se las comió, quedamos sorprendidos, solo podía escuchar la voz de Roy que me decía que me apartase.

**## Roy ##**

Esto no era bueno, se comió las bombas de Danielle, de pronto comenzó a crecer era lo único que me temía de tan solo una bomba de 20 cm fácilmente llego a ser del tamaño de la escuela, era la primera vez q me enfrento a un Iroiro me han contado cosas de ellos, son muy débiles pero hay algo diferente en este.

Disparé 7 balas al mismo tiempo, y todas le atravesaron, tenía bastantes agujeros y parecía un queso, pero comenzó a regenerarse eso no estaba en mi bases de datos y abrí la libreta con una mano para confirmar mientras disparaba con la otra, este sería un gran entrenamiento para Daisuke pero acaba de salir del modo neutro, sería muy peligroso si volviera a gastar energía de esa manera.

**## Daisuke ##**

Era increíble ver como Roy cargaba su arma con una sola mano, mientras leía con la otra, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, aunque el miedo me dominaba, el monstruo saco de su mano una docena de bombas e intento atacar a Roy pero al parecer los papeles se invirtieron Roy esquivaba sin cesar todos los ataques que este le lanzaba, una de las bombas lo logró alcanzar, por un momento me asuste y grité su nombre, al quitarse todo el humo de la explosión se encontraba Roy intacto con el brazo extendido, la mano abierta y el guante un poco sucio, llegue a pensar que él era un cybor parece indestructible. En ese instante 3 bombas desviadas nos cayeron a nosotros, solo escuche un pequeña voz gritando mi nombre mientras caía inconsciente al suelo.

Se comenzaron a escuchar voces, pero muy bajitas que decían:

*o…to…to…4to… ¿4to se encuentra bien?*

Era Danielle que me tambaleaba de un lado a otro para reaccionar, mientras abría mis ojos lentamente solo podía escuchar a Danielle y varias explosiones, había humo por doquier, al momento pareciera que Roy se cansó de tanto brincar de un lado a otro, si él era un cazador tan excelente eso quiere decir que ¿este es un monstruo de un nivel alto como 9 o 10?

-¡No lo es! —Me decía una vocecilla, voltee a todas partes pero no logré ver nada no se me hace extraño de que comience a escuchar cosas creo que estaré volviéndome loco.

-No estás loco, soy yo…

En ese instante Perla salió a través de mi frente y se veía alterada, yo cada vez me sorprendía más de los sucesos de mi vida, pero por qué perla salió de mi y se manifestó con forma humana.

-¡Roy esta en problemas! —Gritó de manera exaltada.

-Solo tú me puedes ver, no te preocupes por tus amigos, te explicaré lo más breve posible.

Perla: Esa criatura se llama Iroiro, tiene forma alargada con una trompa larga al igual que su cuerpo, y se adapta a las cosas que toque cambiando su apariencia en este caso en una bomba, al alimentarse de las demás bombas aumento su tamaño y también su poder, según mis cálculos solo quedan 89 segundos para que cumpla la función de el objeto al que cambió su apariencia, como es una bomba en 84 segundos hará una explosión que destruirá todo Tokio cuando mínimo.

-¡QUEEEÉ!, ¡eso no es posible! —Ya veo por qué le da tanta dificultades a Roy debe ser muy fuerte.

-No, nada que ver también es una criatura "nivel 1", solo que este es un poco diferente a los demás, concéntrate en el centro de su cuerpo, veras una pequeña ruptura, ¿la vez? —Me preguntó con mucha confianza, en que entendía lo que me dijera, me concentré lo más que pude aunque no lograba ver nada.

-Te prestaré un poco de mis poderes para que logres verlo pero cuando lo haga entrarás en modo "Neutral" solo quedan 28 segundos, estás listo… ¡Ahora!

Mis músculos pasaron de estar tenso y se aflojaron, estar de esta manera era sensacional, al subir la mirada logre ver un campo de fuerza de color morado alrededor del Iroiro, y una pequeña ruptura en su estomago, al brindarme su poder Perla se desvaneció, espero que se encuentre bien…

**## Roy ##**

Este no es un Iroiro común y corriente, tiene que tener algo, algo que logre recuperarse y ser inmune de mis ataques ¿pero qué?, Me traté de concentrar y logré ver por unos instantes una grieta en su estomago, comencé a analizar la situación y me di cuenta de que ese era su punto débil. Sentí una presencia que fue aumentando de poder, era Daisuke, que se colocaba de pie lentamente y de su chaqueta sacaba la Force-Gun que siempre se encontraba bloqueada y no podía ser disparada por cualquiera, levantó su brazo apuntando hacía la criatura, parece que el si ve la grieta, ya veo, tengo un plan.

Guarde mi escopeta y lentamente saqué mis dos espadas, esperé silenciosamente a que Daisuke disparará y así fue el monstruo seguía ocupado fijándose en mi y ahí se dio la oportunidad, Jaló el gatillo y la bala se incrustó suavemente en su cuerpo expulsando los poderes de la criatura y desvaneciendo el campo de fuerza, este es mi momento.

-"Nitoryu-Tān" —Coloqué mis espadas de manera horizontal y corté al Iroiro en 3 pedazos, causó una leve explosión pero nada del cual preocuparme.

-¡4to!... ¡Daisuke! —Tanto Hayato como Danielle se alteraron, Daisuke después de gastar mas energía de la normal cayó al piso y se veía palido gastó mucha energía y se encontró en modo neutro 2 veces eso podría ser peligroso, me acerqué y le medí el pulso, estaba un poco fuera de lo normal pero sé que se curará pronto, se los dije a los muchachos y al parecer se aliviaron.

**NOTA= Nitoryu: "Estilo con 2 espadas", Tān: "Giro" en el idioma japonés.**

**## Daisuke ##**

Ya era de mañana, han pasado 6 días desde que me desmayé en la escuela, aun estoy un poco adolorido, necesito ponerme al día con las clases así que a Roy se le ocurrió un método de estudio aun mas rápido y efectivo… Un destello gigante salía de la ventana de mi cuarto.

-¡AHHH! Roy ¿En que universo hay un tutor que amarra anguilas eléctricas en el cuerpo de los demás solo para enseñarme matemáticas?

-Tranquilo, esta es la manera en que lo hago, además están domesticadas— Estoy seguro de que me va a venir matando un día de estos.

-Eso no puede estar bien—Le reproché de manera preocupada.

-Es bueno que seas capaz de conseguir seguidores, eso no es malo para un líder, sigue trabajando duro.

-¿Por subordinados te refieres a Hayato-kun y Danielle-kun? Ellos solo son amigos y no necesito subordinaros, no me convertiré en un Cazador o un asesino o lo que sea.

- Aquí está la siguiente pregunta— Agarró el libro y me ignoró totalmente.

-¡Escuchame! Agh, está bien, ¿Por qué tengo que ser educado por un demente? — Voltee y alguien estaba parado sobre mi ventana, era un niño con una enorme sonrisa, una ropa de color amarillo con un overol gris, un casco en forma de hongo y unas extrañas nudilleras de metal…

-Oye, fíjate ahí—Roy no me prestó atención y el niño de su espalda saca una bazuca que le doblaba el tamaño, pero en ese instante por el peso del arma se resbaló y cayó al suelo del jardín. Me asomé para ver si se encontraba bien y me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando el niño estaba de cabeza y un montón de armas a su alrededor.

Tocó el timbre y mi madre abrió, se escabulló entre sus piernas y subió hasta mi cuarto exclamando.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo Roy! ¡Soy yo! ¡Nakato!

-Entró, ¿Es algún conocido tuyo Roy?

-¿Recuerdas está fórmula? —Me preguntó ignorando al niño, se dio cuenta de su actitud y saltó encima de él gritando.

-¡Hey, no me ignores! —Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de pegarle, Roy le dio un pequeño empujón y salió volando hacía mi pared y rompiéndola, que cruel.

-Resbalé con algo, ¡El asesino de 8 años, Nakato el asesino de la familia Funghi, que vino desde Sicilia ha tropezado! ¡Mi comida favorita son la pasta y el chocolate! ¡Mi color favorito es el bronce y también el amarillo! ¡El eterno rival de Roy, Nakato, ha tropezado! —Intenta presentarse mientras llora y ríe al mismo tiempo.

-Es bueno verte otra vez Roy—Sonriente y caminando detrás de él.

-Roy: Trata de resolver el sexto ejercicio con la fórmula.

-¿Qué? ¿Los estás ignorando?

-¿Oh me pregunto que es esto? ¡Ta-Dan! — En ese momento, Nakato saca del overol un Boomerang de Bambú, lo lanza y realiza una expresión de alegría en su rostro gritando ¡Muere Roy! Estaba nervioso este niño era peligroso y Roy como si nada.

Roy no realiza ningún movimiento y al momento de que el boomerang lo golpeara, sin voltear cierra su puño y lo golpea con suavidad, se devolvió hacia el niño con una velocidad increíble y el arma le pegó en su propia cara haciendo que saliera disparado de la ventana hasta la casa de al frente.

-No necesitabas ir tan lejos, ¿Lo conocías verdad? —Era lógica la respuesta a mi pregunta.

-No lo conozco, además la familia Funghi es una asociación de cazadores de clase media baja, no puedo ser molestado con gente de rangos inferiores—E-El es genial, me pasé el día completo estudiando y electrocutándome, para estar al día con mis deberes y asistir mañana a clases, durante la cena Roy leía una carta me llamó la curiosidad saber que decía pero al acercarme me dio un golpe en la cara y se llevó uno de mis Onigiri, lo máximo que pude leer fue: "Llegaré mañana…" terminamos de comer y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

-¡Ya me voy! — Salí corriendo de mi casa con el desayuno en la boca y un poco desarreglado, se me hacía tarde.

- Mamá: Que te vaya bien Daisuke.

-Roy: Estudia Mucho—Se despidió de mi con un plato de espaguetis en las manos y con su boca llena.

Quién era ese niño de ayer, siguen apareciendo fenómenos extraños desde que llegó Roy vino…una mujer extraña se detuvo con su bicicleta enfrente de mi y se quitó el casco, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura y de un color marrón claro, me sorprendí, realmente era hermosa.

-Toma, si quieres te puedes tomar esto—Lanzándome un refresco en lata y marchándose en su bicicleta, se me cayó.

-Parecí tan patético…Y además se derramó, ¿Pero por qué a mi? —Un desagradable olor salía de él y tres gaviotas cayeron muertas del cielo ¡Que demonios!

Continué con mi camino a la escuela y no podía sacar de mi cabeza que era lo que pasaba, llegué a la puerta de mi salón y ahí estaba, Danielle me esperaba justo detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa que asustaba.

-¡Buenos días, 4to!

-¡Wah, Danielle-kun! Deja de llamarme así— Retrocedí de la impresión y voltee a todos lados para cerciorarme de q nadie nos siguiera.

-No, el 4to es el 4to—Cambio su cara a seriedad, de pronto alguien aparece detrás de mi.

-¿OH aun están jugando a ser cazadores? ¡Parece divertido! Déjenme entrar en la cosa de la "familia" también— Era Hayato, el cree que es un juego…pero Danielle se exalta muy fácilmente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tratas de convertirte en la mano derecha del 4to? No te será tan fácil, ¡La mano derecha del 4to soy yo! —Esta discusión era rara mejor la detenía.

-Solo Olvidemos esto de el jefe y el subordinado.

Hayato: Vamos déjame entrar, ¿Cuántos mas hay más contentos, no? —Me ignoraron completamente, en ese instante una voz familiar decía-Ustedes, están atravesados…Era la mejor amiga de Kumiko, Tetsuya quien venía con ella hacia el salón.

-Kumiko: Buenos días, Daisuke-kun.

-¡Ku-Kumiko-chan, Buenos días! —Ah, Kumiko se veía realmente bien, como siempre…

-¿Este es tu hermanito menor? —Apuntando hacia mi pierna, se encontraba Nakato mirándome con lágrimas y mocos en su cara.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero desde cuando…?

-Danielle: ¿Quién es el?

-Hayato: ¡Oh, que lindo!

-Kumiko: ¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tetsuya: ¿Enserio está bien que lo traigas a la escuela? —Me preguntó con una actitud fría a la que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de su parte.

-N-No, no es eso—Traté de jalarlo de su casco, pero tenía mucha fuerza así que me resigné, todas las personas del pasillo se asustaron y se colocaron hacia los lados dejando el pasillo libre en el centro, se encontraba Shin Suzuki el director entre los delegados del Curf, el es alto de cabello largo y negro, su actitud es frívola y todos le temen estudia en el salón de Quinto B (5to B) y su promedio es de 20.0 desde que llegó a esta escuela.

-¡Lo siento, lo regresaré inmediatamente! —Salí corriendo y Danielle corrió detrás de mí, mientras Hayato me decía que regresara antes de que comiencen las clases, se escuchaba a la gente del pasillo decir:

*Me pregunto que hará Suzuki-san…*

*Suzuki-san es espeluznante…*

-Shin: ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán parados ahí? Los mataré…

Corrí lo mas que puede y salí del colegio hasta la parte oeste, y estando cansado tome agua del bebedero y decidí hablar con el niño.

-Te llamas Nakato ¿verdad? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Estaba…buscando a Roy— Ah, así que está perdido, en ese momento Danielle me alcanzó.

-¿4to, Quien es este niño? Parece que conoce a Roy.

-Uh, si son conocidos o algo así—En ese momento los bebederos explotaron y Roy salio de ahí diciendo-Daisuke, las clases comenzaran pronto, debes apresurarte.

-¿Pe-Pero de donde diablos saliste?

-Todos mis escondites de la escuela están conectados en sí—En ese momento Nakato se subió a mi hombro y confiado se burla de Roy, no pesaba mucho.

-Haha, ¡Caíste en mi trampa Roy! ¡Todo hasta ahora fue hecho para que salieras! Preparate ¡ROY! —Sacó de nuevo la bazuca y estaba preparado para disparar.

-Danielle: Roy, este chico, puede ser…

-Es un asesino de la familia Funghi—Sacando de dudas a Danielle y manteniendo la calma enfrente de un arma letal.

-Danielle: Aléjate 4to, me encargaré de esto. —Preparó sus bombas y listo para enfrentársele.

-No lo hagas Danielle-kun— Encendió 8 bombas al mismo tiempo y las lanzó hacía el aire, les cayeron todas encima, me preocupé de que pudiera morir con la explosión pero al parecer lo unico roto era la bazuca, se sentó en el piso y comenzó a llorar.

-Oh no comenzó a llorar otra vez.

-Danielle: El es…demasiado débil—En ese instante sacó unas nudilleras de plomo que le quedaban un poco grandes y estas comenzaron a brillar, era tan fuerte que no pude ver nada. Cuando la luz desapareció ya el niño no estaba mas, sino un sujeto que usaba la misma ropa que el solo que era mas alto y no tenía apariencia de niño.

-Ah demonios, es bueno verte otra vez joven Colosso—Quien era esa persona y como es que me conoce, Danielle se impresionó un poco, le recordaba un poco a alguien pero no estaba seguro.

-Gracias por encargarse de mí hace 10 años, este es lambo, que una vez fue un llorón—No podía creer lo que me decía, Roy me explicó detalladamente que era gracias a la habilidad especial que tenian esas nudilleras especiales de Plomo y esa arma viene de la descendencia de los cazadores Funghi, y que al usarse, es remplazado con su otro yo de hace 10 años.

-Nakato: Pero solo dura 5 minutos.

-Imposible, ¿Este chico genial es Nakato?

-Veo que no me reconoces Roy, soy yo Nakato a quien siempre has ignorado—Nakato estaba feliz de volver a ver a Roy pero el estaba limpiando sus armas y todos quedamos boquiabiertos cuando nos dimos cuenta que aún lo ignoraba.

-Bien, me di cuenta de que esta será una batalla interesante, te demostraré lo que he cambiado en estos 10 años.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Generación de Colosso**

Capitulo 6: El trauma de Danielle.

**## Daisuke ##**

-"Thunder Head" — Gritaba Nakato mientras extrañamente el gorro que hace 10 años era un casco con forma de hongo se cargaba de electricidad, comienza a correr hacia Roy tratando de darle un cabezazo y mientras más corría se notaban mas los pequeños rayos azules que salían de su gorro, no duro mucho la pelea cuando se acerco para darle un cabezazo Roy saco un Bastón de su larga túnica de color negro y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inmóvil.

-Nakato: Tengo…que…cal…marme—Se dio media vuelta y se fue llorando hacia el pasillo de la escuela, se nota que no ha cambiado nada en estos 10 años, paso el tiempo rápido en el salón y en un instante sonó la campana que indicaba la hora de descanso para poder almorzar.

-Ah, esta mañana fue un desastre, llegué a clases tarde mientras me regañaron—Suspiré mientras sacaba mi almuerzo de la mochila, se había vuelto ya una costumbre comer con Danielle y Hayato en la terraza de la Curf.

-Aunque fue por ayudar a un niño perdido—Dijo Hayato para animarme un poco, en eso lo intercepta Danielle.

-¿Por qué estas aquí, hombre Baseball?

-No tiene nada de malo, comer el almuerzo bajo el claro cielo azul es lo mejor— Responde con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y volteando hacia mi.

-Si, es verdad— Afirmé mientras destapaba el la comida, pero salía un olor raro de ella y en eso tres gaviotas que pasaban cerca cayeron muertas a mi lado, Danielle miró fijamente la comida, un poco sorprendido.

-Es mejor que no comas eso, te irás directo al cielo con una mordida—Roy saliendo de donde uno menos se lo espera- Sal, se que estás ahí Violette—Mirando hacia la puerta que conecta las escaleras para volver a los salones, se abrió lentamente y me llevé una enorme sorpresa al ver a la sexy chica de esta mañana solo que lucia algo diferente su cabello tenía mechones morados y un cintillo blanco, las sorpresas no acababan.

-¿Hermana? — Sorprendido Danielle de verla aquí en Japón, de pronto se tiro en el piso y le empezó a doler todo el cuerpo, las extremidades, la cabeza y el estomago.

-Ha pasado tiempo Danielle— Lo saludo de manera tranquila mientras yo aun seguía sorprendido, en eso fija su mirada en Roy.

-¡Ciao! Violette— Violette se le quedaba mirando fijamente mientras decía: Vine a llevarte de vuelta Roy, vamos hacer trabajos importantes otra vez— Con cara de apenada y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-Violette: Al lugar al que perteneces es al emocionante y peligroso bajo mundo.

-Roy: Te lo dije antes Violette, tengo la tarea de criar a Daisuke— En eso ella bajo la mirada- ¡Pobre Roy! Eso significa que si el 4to no muere en algún horrible accidente ¡Roy nunca será libre! — Volvió a colocar cara de apenada mientras me señalaba, esto sonaba un tanto extraño, tengo el presentimiento que no vino solo de visita.

-Violette: Esperaré por eso, mataré al 4t…Digo, si el 4to muere vendré a llevarte devuelta—Dirigiendo su mirada "Inocente" hacia Roy, dio media vuelta y se fue por las escaleras, me encontraba lo mas asustado posible, Danielle segía tirado en el piso gimiendo de dolor y Hayato…pues, seguía comiendo su almuerzo, ¿Estaba siendo perseguido por ella?

-La hermana de Danielle es hermosa ¿no crees? — Hayato terminando su almuerzo, algo raro le pasaba a Danielle, así que lo cargamos directo hasta la enfermería pero no había nadie, lo acostamos en una de las camas y Hayato fue en busca de la enfermera, Se notaba que Danielle sufría mucho y estaba inconsciente a su vez arrugando la cara y sudando mucho.

-Roy ¿Qué es todo esto de la hermana de Danielle-kun y la comida? —Le pregunte curiosos y a la vez muy preocupado.

-Ella es reconocida en Italia como "El Escorpión Toxico Violette" y es una asesina libre su especialidad son combates a corta distancia ya que con solo tocar a alguien con sus dedos se infecta de algún veneno escogido por ella, por esta razón siempre usa guantes.

-¡Apareció otro fenómeno mas! — Ya estoy harto de uno tras otro.

-Ella es también mi amante…

-¡¿Por lo menos sabes lo que estas diciendo?! —Con mi gritó Danielle despierta.

-Discúlpame 4to…

-¿Estas bien Danielle-kun?

-Yo…Te demostré algo terriblemente vergonzoso, cuando siento la presencia de mi hermana y al verle fijamente los ojos…fue justo cuando cumplí seis años, nosotros realizábamos muchas fiestas elegantes en nuestro castillo, tenía un recital de piano para mostrarles a los invitados, en eso mi hermana descubrió que tenía un don y decidió prepararme galletas con sus propias manos, al comerme una me sentí muy mal del estomago, después me di cuenta que mi hermana podía convertir cualquier cosa que tocaba en un veneno muy potente— ¿Castillo? ¿Acaso son millonarios? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Por supuesto, la presentación fue un gran fracaso, me sentí mareado y toque teclas al azar como si no tuviera noción de lo que hacía, pero el hecho es que se escuchaba a l gente.

*Bravo, es un genio, Es tan moderno*

-Mi padre estaba muy complacido y aumento el número de mis recitales, y me obligaba a comer las galletas de mi hermana durante cada recital, mientras mas recitales tenía, mas traumado estaba de mi hermana.

**Durante clases:**

-Lastima que a Danielle le doliera el estomago en un momento así— Comentaba Hayato mientras estaba recostado en un pupitre, en el salón solo se encontraban los varones, en un momento a otro la puerta del salón se abrieron y entraron corriendo todas las chicas con un pastel en la mano cada una.

*¡Le daremos a los chicos, lo que hicimos en clase de gastronomía!*

Chicos: *Que rico se ven, denme un poco a mí*

Chicas: *¿Danielle-kun no está aquí? ¡Espero que Yamamoto tome el mio!*

Kumiko-chan se acercaba lentamente hacia mi para darme un pastel pero en ese momento apareció Violette con otro y lo intercambio con Kumiko para yo morir envenenado, no le podía decir que no a "su" pastel pero tampoco quería dormir para siempre.

Nakato entra al salón como un niño exigiendo pastel, pero ya se había acabado y el no había visto el de Violette, así que sacó sus nudilleras especiales y volvió a trasformarse en adulto…Lo que no se esperaba fue cuando intercambió miradas con Violette.

-Violette: Maaaarcoooo! — Comenzó a gritar con enojo al ver su cara.

-Roy: Marco es el exnovio de Violette y ahora que lo recuerdo cuando me mostró una foto de él era totalmente idéntico a Nakato.

Nakato se da cuenta del enojo de Violette y empieza a correr, mientras ella recupera su pastel para tratar de matarlo a él, mi cara se ilusionó de inmediato cuando iba a recibir el pastel correcto de Kumiko.

-Daisuke, necesito hablar un momento contigo…

Roy me sacó del salón justo antes de que pudiera probar el postre, y me mostró un documento que tenía en Titulo y de color negro **"TOP SECRET D"**

**-**Daisuke, este será tu primer encargo como cazador felicitaciones—Lo decía sin mostrar ninguna emoción y comiéndose el pastel de Kumiko de un solo bocado…¿Qué tan grave podría ser esto?

-Delicioso, Daisuke debiste haber probado el pastel de Kumiko, muy bueno no se que pasó ¿pensé que ella te gustaba…? — Se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a reír en voz baja.


End file.
